Egypt
The Kingdom of Egypt (Arabic: المملكة المصرية‎ Al-Mamlaka l-Maṣreyya, "the Egyptian Kingdom") is a country in Northern Africa. It's neighbours are to the East; Israel, South; Sudan and to the West; the Maghreb. It was once an opponent to the CDC during World War III and was defeated in said war. The country was under a military occupation led by the New Empire of Japan with support from surrounding Arab states. With the signing of the October Constitution on the 6th October 2062, the occupation has officially ended. History Prior to World War III, the Islamic Brotherhood took power after the power vacuum left by the disappearance of Ystovia. The Islamic Brotherhood did so in elections, sweeping more than half of the parliament's seats. Despite the victory there were strong political tensions between the party and the secular Egyptian military. Through the parliament the Brotherhood passed laws that threatened to marginalise Copts and women in the legal system and grew themselves in power to rival the Egyptian military. Maronite Mutiny The Islamic Brotherhood made an unsuccessful attempt at destabilising the Levant Arab Republic by providing covert military and financial support to the Maronite rebels from the Maronite Mutiny. They hoped that by stirring ethnic and religious tensions the country would collapse as seen with Yugoslavia. To assist further they have recruited Hamas. World War III Building up to World War III, Egypt was reported as a major abuser of human rights as hundreds were persecuted by the Islamic Brotherhood. There was also a growing rift between the political party and the military. The Islamic Brotherhood arrested major military officers and placed puppets in their place. Egypt soon declared war on the CDC and mounted an invasion of Sinai. Unfortunately the CDC forces in Sinai were prepared for the invasion and the loss of competent generals in the mass arrest. Unfortunately the defeat further complicated the war as Egyptian military officers declared open revolt and turned against the government. The mass defects allowed the CDC counterattack to go with weakened opposition. Post-War Occupation The Islamic Brotherhood surrendered to the Genji forces that arrived in Cairo. The Genji commander shortly after declared Egypt to be under the occupation of the New Empire of Japan. A CDC military tribunal was built to judge and sentence members of the Islamic Brotherhood. The Egyptian military was cooperative in bringing the members of the political parties to justice. October Constitution The signing of the October Constitution was held in Alexandria Naval Base on the morning of 6th October, an anniversary of the start of the October War. The constitution was amended with the Presidency's power given to the King of Egypt. King of Egypt Egypt's modern monarchy under the Muhammad Ali dynasty lasted for a century and a half, and then abolished by the Egyptian military after the revolution. Ousted by military officers after ruling Egypt as an infant, the now older King Fuad II was invited to return to the throne by the Egyptian government under Genji pressure. At his coronation, King Fuad pledged to return Egypt to prosperity. The future of Egypt is now thought to be on the path of stability, but the King and the military conflict on various aspects of governance as the King wishes for the country's transition to democracy while the military want to retain their power in politics. With the Levant Arab Republic and the Maghreb Union, he signed the League of Arab Nations. Government and Politics The administration of Egypt was under CDC Egyptian Occupation Command, located in Cairo. The military governor is General Zaeed Tlass of the Levant Arab Republic, while the overall command of the military went to the Genji Empire. The current Egyptian government is a semi-constitutional monarchy with King Fuad II of the Muhammad Ali dynasty. Former Field Marshal Abdel Fattah el-Sisi rules as Prime Minister. Military Main article: Egyptian Armed Forces During military occupation of Egypt, the occupation forces took the role of defence from the Egyptian military. The Military headquarters is located in Cairo. Alexandria and Hurghada host Genji bases. With the signing of the October Constitution, majority of the occupation forces withdrew. Egypt owns factories for arms-manufacturing, some for locally-designed weapons and others for licenced production or assembling. NATO equipment is progressively replaced by Russian equipment as both countries are allied in the Second Terra Treaty. Egypt also owns the Arab Organization for Industrialization (AOI). Since 2068, the Levant Arab Republic and the Maghreb joined the institute. Foreign policy The Egyptian government undid the Islamic Brotherhood's political stances, restoring itself to Sadat-era realpolitik, such as allowing the return of the Israeli embassy in Cairo. Egypt has founded the South Mediterranean Co-Prosperity Sphere with the Levant Arab Republic and the Maghreb. Economy While the loss of Suez was devastating for Egypt's economy, the nature of the following war allowed the country to re-emerge with little casualties.Category:Nations Category:CDC Earth Category:Africa Category:Middle East Category:Egypt